


叁

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot
Summary: 27岁的朔间凛月和26岁的衣更真绪面前突然出现了17岁的朔间凛月。





	叁

01

朔间凛月睁开眼睛，发现他的房间跟平常不一样。

“醒了？虽然不明白这是什么状况，但你应该是以前的我吧。我想还没人有那么无聊克隆一个“我”出来，还送到我家。”

他听到跟自己一样的声音从旁边传来，猛地坐起身，环顾四周，发现一个样貌跟自己一模一样，年龄却明显有差的人坐在床头百无聊赖地翻着书：“还好今天休假，ま～くん今晚才回来……不然先看到你的就是ま～くん而不是我了。”

这个世界上几乎只有自己在叫的称呼被另一个人随口说了出来，他皱了皱眉头：“你是谁？”

“朔间凛月。你也是朔间凛月吧？”

他点了点头，看着坐在旁边的“朔间凛月”，想了想：“难道你是未来的我？”

“我才要问你……难道你是过去的我？”他勾起嘴角，眯起眼看着这个跟过去的自己长得一模一样的人。

 

他们慢慢地对话，终于了解到原来是17岁的自己莫名其妙的来到27岁的自己所在的时空。不知道是平行宇宙还是别的什么情况，总之他们过往的经历并无任何不同，大概可以判定为这是同一个自己，只不过所在的年龄段不同罢了。

既然是同一个人，他的感情状况恐怕也会是一样的吧？而且刚才还提了ま～くん，所以未来的自己也跟ま～くん在一起？17岁的朔间凛月忽然有些好奇：“ま～くん也住在这里？”

“你想问你在十年后的恋人吗？算下来我跟ま～くん刚好正式交往了十年呢……”

 

他瞪大了眼睛，感到有些惊讶，又产生了意料之中的安心感。看来自己和自己的ま～くん都很长情，认定了喜欢的人就不会轻易放手。只不过现在的自己还没有未来那样的从容和稳定……特别是跟真绪的感情这方面。他有些烦躁的站起身，拉开窗帘看着窗外。十年后的世界倒也没有太大变化，依然车来车往，周边的房屋还是老样子。

 

02

“把最喜欢的人绑在身边的方法，想知道吗？”

27岁的朔间凛月坐在17岁的朔间凛月对面，翘着二郎腿懒洋洋地转了转手上的洋酒杯，后者看似不在意的样子，心里却像小猫挠心一般迫切想得到答案。

 

“这算什么，难道十年后的我已经找到把ま～くん留在身边的方法了？还真是恭喜你了。”但他嘴上还是不饶人，对未来的自己也不例外。

“哈哈，十年前的我果然不讨人喜欢，不过现在的我也没有太大变化呢。但跟你不一样的是……现在的我已经有把自己最喜欢的人留在身边的能力，十年前的我还没有吧？”

“所以？炫耀？还是提前剧透？”17岁的朔间凛月在内心翻了个白眼，不爽地嚼着塑料吸管，“既然想说，那就别跟过去的你自己卖关子，这没意义。”

 

“很简单嘛。”他把酒杯搁在桌上，双手交叉，露出了一如既往的、游刃有余的微笑，“把最喜欢的人绑在身边的方法，就是慢慢培养爱情，让他像你爱他一样爱着你。其中一点很重要的是……让他在床上离不开你。”

 

17岁的凛月仔细回味着这句话，忽然听到门外传来动静。坐在对面的朔间凛月站起身过去开门，他转过头看了看，门外面是十年后的衣更真绪。

十年后的自己和真绪都拔高了，但两人的身高还是没有明显差距。他看了一眼，26岁的衣更真绪样貌成熟了不少，猫一样的眼睛和略显童颜的脸庞却没有太大变化，他没再把刘海夹上去，留了一撮搭在额边，平添了帅气和一种说不出的气质。他看着他们俩交换了一个见面吻，26岁的衣更真绪对着他的恋人露出一个温柔的笑容：“怎么了凛月，今天这么主动来开门？我都把钥匙找出来了。”

“我一直很主动，不是吗？”两个人咬起耳朵，真绪的脸很快红了起来，推了推恋人的手臂：“凛月，等不及了吗……我不过几天没回来而已。今晚再说吧，先让我把东西放下？”

 

凛月接过他手上的行李，真绪走了进来，看到坐在厅里的少年，难以置信地：“这位是……凛月？！”

27岁的朔间凛月好像早就预料到恋人的反应，正如自己第一眼看到十年前的自己那样，真绪的惊讶程度怕是只多不少。

“没错，十年前的我不知道为什么出现在这里，很奇怪吧？不过一旦接受了这样的设定，不也挺有意思的吗？”

“啊哈哈……”真绪平复了情绪，干笑了两声，坐在凛月刚才的位置，“十年前？那时候我们是一年生？二年生？嗯，二年生。那一年发生了很多事情。我们什么时候开始正式交往的？”

 

在厨房里忙活的那个凛月传来了不满的声音：“不是吧，ま～くん忘记了？！”

坐在他对面的凛月回答道：“夏休期的时候……现在是夏休期，两周前我跟ま～くん表白，十年前的你答应了我，我们开始正式交往。”

 

“想起来了。那时候我怎么就答应了？现在想起来还真是不可思议。”

“难道你那时候不愿意？”17岁的凛月有些惊讶的看着他，回想着真绪当时的样子，不禁有些忐忑。但他想起刚刚两人那样的亲密无间，忽然又放心下来。

衣更真绪挠了挠下巴：“那倒不是，不然我们现在怎么还在谈恋爱，还住在一起？那个时候从幼驯染到恋人之间的关系转变，对我来说的确需要点时间，你得理解。”

 

03

当真绪反应过来的时候，他跟凛月已经开始细密地亲吻，凛月从真绪的衣服下摆里探进去，修长的手指揉搓着抚摸腰部与脊背，像给猫咪顺毛一样从上到下地摩挲。真绪早已习惯两人之间的亲密，但他知道房里还有另一个年轻的凛月，亲吻了一会开始试图推开压在身上比他大接近两岁的恋人。欲望和理智两根线拉扯着他，他努力往理智那一端挣扎。

他单手扶着凛月的肩膀，侧头看着坐在一边的凛月——更年轻的那个，再看着在自己面前眼里透着不容拒绝眼神的凛月，眯着眼摇了摇头。

凛月知道真绪无论在两人独处时再怎么大胆，在有第三个人(虽然那也是自己)面前还是不习惯有过分亲密的接触，更别说在别人面前做这些。他轻轻笑了起来，侧坐在真绪的左边，不以为然地：“这有什么嘛，给10年前的我示范一下恋人之间该做的事而已。反正我们做的次数没有一千也有八百，这一次来点特别的，不好吗？”

“什么特别的……”真绪小声抱怨了两句，看着两个凛月的眼神，最后还是点头了。他终究没办法拒绝凛月的任何请求，无论过去还是现在。但无法拒绝的前提是他也享受其中。世界上有无数种爱与喜欢，无数种恋人间的相处模式，他们互相索求与给予的这种能让彼此获得无上的满足，不断产生更多的爱意，最终化为月光一般明亮而透彻的感情——这对他们来说就是最合适的那一种了。

 

真绪的身体并不是从一开始就适应凛月的接触，特别是小时候啃咬自己的坏习惯，让他一度产生尖端恐惧症的阴影。但在交往之后经由多年的床事，却变成了只有凛月的触碰让他才能起反应——这样的状况。他被凛月的动作刺激得忍不住出声，下身微微抬起头。晚夏的夜晚本应开始感到一些凉意，却因为凛月的动作变得越发燥热。早已成年的那个凛月再次露出笑容，示意年轻的自己该怎么做。两位朔间凛月忽然发现他们之间可以直接从脑内沟通。这是怎么回事？大概因为他们本来就是同一个人，只不过是时间点不同的自己。自己跟自己在脑内对话，这再平常不过了。

让我来……？17岁的凛月靠近了些，配合着另一个自己把衣更真绪的衣服裤子脱了下来，扔在床头，而后伸手触碰真绪胸部右侧，得到了微微颤抖的回应。他咽了咽，尝试着凑上前舔舐胸前那一点，慢慢吮吸啃咬，听到真绪在自己头顶捂着嘴呻吟，听上去特别色情。27岁的凛月看了看十年前的自己故作成熟却仍然稚嫩的动作，把眼神转回到恋人身上，抬起他的腿往大腿根部去，压下身，在腿根部分落下亲吻的痕迹。

 

被两个凛月同时触碰的感觉过于强烈，他甚至没有被触碰下体，经由身体其它部位的刺激，过了一会就射了出来，精液的痕迹湿漉漉地留在身上，产生一种糟糕的视觉效果。

 

——看吧，ま～くん的乳头是他的敏感点，可以仅仅只刺激那里就达到高潮。不过这也是被我长期“教导”的成果呢，至少得努力个几年吧？

朔间凛月在脑内对年轻的自己说道。后者沉默着点了点头，看到真绪咬着下唇又张开，湿润一片的颜色像刚刚过水的樱桃，他伸手扶着自己的肩，摩挲着自己稍长的发尾微喘。

——ま～くん想要kiss。既然你难得来这里，这次的机会就让给你吧……因为你也是“我”，所以没关系。别人可不行哦？

——我当然知道……我也不会把自己的ま～くん让给别人的，永远不会。

 

他抬起身，覆上真绪的唇，感受到真绪主动的回应，于是大胆地伸出舌头勾住对方的，再探入对方温暖的口腔里划过去。嗯……软腭处是敏感点吗……ま～くん好像很舒服的样子呢。喉咙里发出猫咪一样的咕噜声，猫一样的眼睛微微眯了起来，好像想要更多的样子。真想把自己的ま～くん也赶快“教导”成这样。

27岁的朔间凛月也没闲着。他一边在脑里指导着年轻的自己如何动作，一边用虎口卡住真绪的膝窝，亲吻着肌肉线条流畅而纤细的腿部，另一只手伸进后穴扩张。

 

“好、好了，差不多可以进来……呜啊，那里不行！”真绪突然抖了一下，无助的摆了摆头，17岁的凛月听到大一点的自己在脑内说，找到ま～くん的前列腺点，你就成功了一半。如果在上本垒的时候一直贴着那里小幅度摩擦，ま～くん他就会爽得什么都答应你。

“想要哪个我进来？”27岁的朔间凛月抽出手指，坏心眼地在入口处轻轻剐蹭，再往上揉搓着真绪还在不断滴着液体的下体。

“不知道……果然还是想让你进来……”真绪的声音拖得稍微长了一些，跟平时干脆利落的说话方式大相径庭，他在情欲中的声线总会带点鼻音。他扶着年轻的凛月的肩膀，再看了看明显想进来的恋人，还是作出了选择。

 

——抱歉，插入的部分还是不能让你来呢，回去之后跟十年前的ま～くん好好地做一次吧。第一次很重要，别把他弄得太疼，不过那时候我好像做了足够的功课，没出什么太大差错就是。我还是很相信你，或者说相信当年的我自己的。

——唔……但愿吧，我会好好地试一试的。

 

真绪配合着动作翻了个身，跪坐在床上，让凛月从背后进入他。激烈的动作间他看到眼前的那个年轻的凛月下体早已抬头，于是伸手握住它，轻轻地含进嘴里。冲击感的画面和下体的刺激，让17岁的凛月没多久就射了出来，沾在真绪的脸上。好像这个真绪突然又不再是26岁的真绪，而是身边那位16岁的幼驯染。时空已经错乱，梦境开始崩塌，他喘息着抚上对方的脸，触碰自己留下的白浊痕迹，有一种黏糊糊的触感。

 

04

朔间凛月再次睁开眼睛，望着天花板深呼吸。

所以刚才那是梦？传说中的春梦？朔间凛月坐起身，环顾四周，发现自己在真绪的房间里。他侧过身，看到自己的幼驯染在旁边熟睡，没有因为自己的动作被弄醒。过于真实的激烈场景和平静的现实，二者在他的脑内交汇，让他混沌一片的脑子快要炸开。他抓了抓睡成鸡窝一般乱糟糟的头发，才回想起来现在时间点的事情。

现在是夏休期，真绪的父母和妹妹出国旅行，真绪忙于组合活动和学生会的事务，没有跟他们一起去。他半个月前找了个机会跟真绪表白，真绪脸红着答应了他，但他们除了无人时的拥抱和牵手之外没有进一步的动作。他一直想尝试着做全套，却不知道怎么开口，也怕真绪排斥这件事。这天晚上他到真绪家过夜，两个人一起看家里的电影录像带，看到一半真绪挨在自己的肩膀睡着了。他把真绪抱到床上，自己躺在他旁边也进入了梦乡。

梦里的场景过于清晰，他差点以为自己穿越到另一个世界……还好没有，他怎么舍得离开这个毫无防备地睡在自己身边的真绪呢？他们年龄相近，总有一天会从16、17岁一起走到26、27岁，再走过接下来的几个十年。

16岁的真绪躺在床上呼呼大睡，被子被踢到一边，条纹背心被睡着的动作压得产生褶皱，露出平坦的腹部。他看到真绪的下身支起一个小帐篷，不知道有没有在做什么梦，还是说只不过青春期男孩子自然的生理反应。

清晨的阳光透过窗帘照进来，在真绪的脸与头发上披了一层温暖的光芒。他凑过身，在对方的额角轻轻地亲了一下。

嗯……那就从最基本的开始吧？

 

end.


End file.
